


Memoir of one Dave Strider

by sableAisling



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Journal, Memoir, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 02:56:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/986845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sableAisling/pseuds/sableAisling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All famous men have autobiographies or something of the sort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memoir of one Dave Strider

“I remember when I was younger and lived with my big bro and the Texan heat would get so unbearable that we would hardly move for days, except for the bear minimum needed to actually survive. Dusk would creep over the skyline and he would summon me to the roof with the customary shuriken in the door, silent as always, and I had no other choice than to get my cruddy katana and head up. I never noticed it then but looking back, the view was definitely unique, skyscrapers dyed black with the shadows cast over their edges and the sun giving you one last blast of shine right into your vision before disappearing. To those who were brave enough to venture to the edge of the 23 story rectangle in the ground, they would be rewarded with a slight breeze consisting of sour, dry air and a view of the cars passing lazily by, the concrete below shimmering like a painted whore.”

Sometimes our strifes would last 10 minutes or an hour, it really just depended on how into it I got. Nonetheless, I would always end up drenched in sweat and lying on my back, looking at those stars that had decided to come out a bit early and grace the world with their light like some sort of pretentious movie star who had just made their debut in some cruddy summer action flick. Actors like that always have ticked me off, I’m pretty sure I’m difficult enough for the whole crew, let alone some wannabe trying to match me. Nothing can rival the sassiness of the director, especially when it’s his movie.”

“Oh, where was I? Yeah, our afternoon strifes.”

Now Bro had a longstanding DJ gig at one of the more reputable local bars, it brought in a decent haul, certainly enough to provide for the two of us and that, along with his puppet business that he somehow managed to keep up with, well we did pretty well. He’d head down and take a shower after our daily workout, pack his equipment and head out. It was lonely at night but I was used to it, ordering takeout and passing the time with one thing or another became the norm for me. Eventually I got into photography and dabbled in a bit of art, going out whenever to the to the city park and capturing people on my film, I never asked them but it wasn't like I ever really showed the photos to anybody, so it’s kind of a moot point now.”

During that time I was also working on my web comic, Sweet Bro and Hella Jeff, the base for my award winning movie series, as you surely know. I got the urge to start actually filming people one day and bought a video camera, I would film people on the street, and everyone knows that’s where a person’s true nature comes out. So many times I caught a pickpocket on tape but for every one of those there where two people who would help a fallen woman or kid find his dad in the crowd.  
Though, I’d have to say, the hundreds of people who walked by, pretending not to notice and did nothing where what bothered me the most.”

**Author's Note:**

> idek, had to do some writing for school and this is what i wrote
> 
> this works for me, posting one metric fuckton of short oneshots, instead of trying to do multichapter fics (though, to be fair, i'm still working on A Roses Lament - it's just taking a while)


End file.
